


[Filk] Do You Wanna Play Some Hockey

by Wereflamingo



Series: Wereflamingo's Check Please Works [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Filk, Gen, M/M, Sad Kent "Parse" Parson, tagged both ship and not ship because it's not explicitly mentioned but it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: A Check Please filk to the tune of Do You Want to Build a Snowman. Kent being sad at his phone because Jack is ghosting him.A party favor for Pod Together 2020, created as part of the Filk Broken Telephone
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson & Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Wereflamingo's Check Please Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909234
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	[Filk] Do You Wanna Play Some Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a lot of fun to write and a challenge to perform.  
> After writing 4 filks for my main Pod Together project, I was, for some reason, totally surprised by the idea of using musicals, so that was my inspiration for this. 
> 
> Lyrics, singing, and phone beeps by me. The backing track is a karaoke track.

[(or download from google drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MUt_l-fPlt-5hTgjn4oC3DWM-N3a6BJp/view?usp=sharing)

Zimms?  
Do you wanna play some hockey?  
You know you wanna play!  
Why did you leave me all alone  
Pick up the phone  
Just tell me you’re okay

We used to be best lineys  
And now we're not  
I wish you would call me back

Do you wanna play some hockey?  
It doesn't matter if it's hockey

Stop calling, Kenny

Okay, bye

Do you wanna play some hockey?  
Just give me any kind of sign  
Everyone’s asking me where have you been  
I always miss you in  
The center of my line

It gets a little lonely  
All these crowded rinks  
While penalty time ticks by  
(tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock)

Zimms, please, you know I’ve missed you  
When will you stop messing about  
Come on, stop ghosting me, you need me too  
I’m always here for you  
Don’t shut me out

We only have each other  
It’s just you and me  
The legend of Zimms and Parse

Do you wanna play some hockey?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I'd love to hear from you.  
> Also, you may have noticed that I have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to music, so you're more than welcome to record your own version of this, including with changes if you have any that you want to make. Just use the "inspired by" link and if you made changes, just say so in your creator's notes.


End file.
